Nacht im Tag erwacht
by Rycitia
Summary: Nummer 6 der Düster-Reihe...sollte dem Namen wieder alle Ehre machen. -g- Summary...nein. Ihr findet es schon heraus. Aber: Herbert.


Uuuund...Nummer 6 ist da! Das ging diesmal schneller.

Also, hier _tiefe_ Connections zu "Schande", "Wenn Liebe in dir ist", "Des Narzissen Spiegelbild" (lest das vielleicht vorher noch mal, denn ihr werdet es nach der Lektüre dieses Werkes viel besser verstehen.) und "Vampir werden sein gewesen". Ich wünsche viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Nacht im Tag erwacht**

Zupf, zupf am Rock des Vaters.  
„Papa, ich hab mein Spielzeug kaputt gemacht."  
Traurige Äugelein.  
„Bist du böse, Papa?"  
Streichel, streichel übers Haar.  
„Aber nein."  
Hoffnungsvolles Liebgesicht.  
„Wirklich, Papa?"  
Schulterzucken.  
„Sicher, Kind."  
Freudenloses Engelslachen.  
„Such dir halt ein Neues aus."

_- An diesem Abend bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal den Hang meines Sohnes zur Zerstörung. Ich war unendlich erbost darüber, mich in ihm zu erkennen. -_

„Ich will aber nicht, Vater!"  
Graf von Krolock blitzt seinen Sohn aus schmalen Augen an. „Du wirst. Es ist eine Pflicht."  
„Eine langweilige!"  
Herbert von Krolock dreht sich aufgebracht in seinem Stuhl um, die Beine locker über die Armlehne geschlagen. Das Bild der offenen Aufmüpfigkeit.  
„Herbert, widersprich mir nicht! Du hast zu gehorchen!"  
„Ich will nicht zu dem Ball, Vater, und damit hat es sich!"  
„Und warum?" Ein lauernder Ton. Doch ein ungestümes Kaninchen bemerkt den Fuchs im Busch nicht.  
„Es ist todlangweilig! Uralte Verwandtschaft, die sich nur am Fressen und Tratschen erfreut, ein immer gleicher Tanz für Greise, bei dem man schon nach zwei Minuten einschläft... Ich bin jung, Vater! Ich möchte meine Jugend nicht mit so langweiligen Dingen vergeuden!"  
Vom Stuhl aufgesprungen und ans Fenster. Herbert von Krolock würdigt seinen Vater keines Blickes.  
„Die Nacht wird heute wunderschön und ich kann mir wirklich Besseres vorstellen als sich mit irgendwelchen Uronkeln den Wams voll zuschlagen. Außerdem..." – ein schelmisches Grinsen – „...bringt Großtante Emilia ihren Sohn mit, René. Und er...zeigte sich einem nächtlichen Ausflug noch nie abgeneigt..."  
Zwei Schritte, die Wange brennt. Herbert von Krolock zuckt zusammen.  
„Was soll das, Vater!"  
„Sprich nicht noch _ein_ Mal so." Worte wie von einer Schlange gesprochen.  
Herbert von Krolock hat Selbstbeherrschung. Wo ist sie hin?  
„Was nützt es, Vater! Sieh es endlich ein! Ich will nichts von den ganzen Frauen, die ständig um mich und meine Gunst werben! Was soll ich mit ihnen? Gib dich zufrieden damit, meinen Brüdern und Schwestern den Ehering aufgezwungen zu haben! Ich werde die Frau, die du mir als die Meinige vorsetzt, nie lieben! Es ist sinnlos, _sieh es ein_!"  
Ein leiser Knall, die Wange rot.  
„Rede nicht so! Deine Absonderlichkeit...was glaubst du, wer du bist? Der Liebling deiner Mutter, das Herzblatt deiner Schwestern...und mein Sohn! Ich erlaube dir nicht, deine _Krankheit_ auszuleben!"  
„Dann töte mich gleich, Vater!"  
Zwei Eiskristalle voll Wuttränen. Der Zorn der Unterdrückten.  
„Töte mich, und du brauchst den Namen unserer Familie niemals mehr mit Meinem in einem Satz verwenden, es sei denn, auf meinem Grabstein!"  
„Schweig! Mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut würde ich nie töten, und sei es noch so verkommen! Ich warne dich, füge dich und gehorche! Denn die Strafe, solltest du mich verraten und gegen mich agieren, wird schärfer als das Urteil des Todes sein!"  
Ein trauriges Lächeln. Resignation der Beute.  
„Der Tod...weißt du, Vater, wie schön er ist?"  
„Herbert! Was soll..."  
„Er ist wunderschön...engelsgleich. Wenn er mich nur ein Mal in seinen Armen hielte...ich wäre ihm verfallen. Auf ewig."  
Die Wut des Jägers. Denn die Beute wehrt sich nicht. Hat der Fuchs das Kaninchen eingekreist, ist das Spiel vorbei.  
„Was soll das, Herbert! Sprichst, als wäre der Tod ein Wesen! Bist du auch noch geisteskrank! Du bist ein _Schande_! _Eine Schande für die Familie_!"  
Das verzweifelte Lächeln. Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Stelle dich dem Ende. Wer bist du schon, dass du glaubst, es beeinflussen zu können?  
„Ja...eine Schande...hast du gewusst, Vater? Er hielt mich schon einmal in seinen Armen. Damals, als ich mich vom Dach stürzte."  
„Was..."  
„Auf ewig, Vater. Auf ewig..."  
Lauf weg. Stell deine Feigheit zur Schau.

Das Zimmer ist von Mondlicht erhellt. Liebst du das Mondlicht?  
Herbert von Krolock kramt in dem schwarzen Schrank. Glas zerbricht. Wie fanatisch er ist. Sein Gemurmel ist so leise.  
„Wo...ist das Morphium bloß hin...?"

„Ein üppiges Essen! Das hat er sich mal wieder was kosten lassen!"  
„Ach, du weißt doch, die haben Geld wie Heu! So ein Gelage...das hat der in einem Monat wieder rein, mit seinen Ländereien. Saugt seine Leute buchstäblich aus, der Unmensch!"  
„Na, na. Sprich nicht so schlecht über unseren Gastgeber...immerhin lohnt es sich immer wieder, hierher zu kommen."  
„Stimmt. Ich finde ja persönlich, sie tun ihm mit Ihrer Anschuldigung Unrecht, Baron! Ein exzellenter Mann von Welt, ein Gentleman!"  
„Vielleicht. Aber ein Tyrann, ohne Zweifel. Haben Sie seine Tochter Monique gesehen? Ein verhuschtes Mäuschen, kleinlaut und schüchtern. Der Vater hat sie so gemacht."  
„Jeder erzieht seine Kinder so, wie er es für richtig hält. Und, wenn Sie gestatten, Baron, Monique war seit Kindheit so scheu. Ein Sohn Yves dagegen ist ganz wie er, geschickt mit Worten und kraftvoll im Benehmen!"  
„Ganz recht, Sir Vaccia! Oder auch Julietta, die hübsche Älteste! Ich habe noch nie ein so einnehmendes Wesen mit so viel Schlitzohrigkeit gepaart gesehen!"  
„Nun ja...der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Aber wie beurteilen Sie denn Herbert, seinen Jüngsten? Er scheint ziemlich hart mit ihm zu verfahren...aus gutem Grund..."  
„Oh, diese Gerüchte! Es ist ein entzückender junger Mann, von großem Intellekt! Und so ein schöner Mensch!"  
„Man sagt aber, er laufe nicht ganz in der richtigen Bahn...wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."  
„Das ist mir auch zu Ohren gekommen. Stimmt es, dass er sich öfters mit deinem Sohn trifft, Emilia?"  
„Nun, tatsächlich ist es so. Aber wohl nichts außer guter Freundschaft!"  
„Da erzählt man sich anderes. Zum Beispiel, dass er mehrmals versuchte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Was sagt man dazu...?"  
„Da hat ihn der Vater reingetrieben! Warum sollte ein so junger Mensch seinem Leben ein Ende setzten sollen, wenn nicht aus Verzweiflung über Unverständnis?"  
„Unverständnis? Also, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenken darf, ist so einer besser _unter_ der Erde aufgehoben! Aber in jeder guten Familie kommt ein schwarzes Schaf vor..."  
„Ein Blondes, meinen sie wohl!"  
Amüsiertes Lachen.  
„Aber dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass all die Verleumdungen wahr sind! Hat er nicht diese reizende Verlobte, Miss Roscci?"  
„Ja, aber haben sie die beiden schon einmal zusammen gesehen? So etwas von Desinteresse, das ist für das Fräulein fast schon peinlich!"  
„Und die Verlobte ist ihm vom Vater diktiert worden! Angeblich hat er sich heftig widersetzt!"  
„Da haben Sie's..."  
„Was? Den Tyrann oder...die...Abnormität?"  
„Beides."  
Betretenes Gemurmel.  
„Wo wir davon sprechen, wo ist der Gute eigentlich?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen. Spielt er nicht wie sonst auch Klavier?"  
„Nein, da ist Monique."  
„Ach, Klavierspielen kann sie wenigstens..."  
„Aber bitte!"  
„Übrigens, haben sie gehört, dass..."  
Man verliert so schnell das Interesse.

Als Herbert von Krolock die Augen aufschlägt, ist es tiefe Nacht. Mondlicht ist wie Silber.  
„Wer...wer ist...da...?"  
„Was sollte das, Herbert?" Die ruhige Stimme ist dunkler als die Nacht selbst.  
„Vater?"  
„Was sollte das?"  
„Ah...was?"  
„Was fällt dir ein, Morphium zu nehmen?"  
„..."  
„Antworte!"  
„Es war warm..."  
„Was?"  
„Es war so warm in seinen Armen..."  
„Was faselst du da!"  
„Er hat mich fest gehalten...so fest, dass ich kaum atmen konnte..."  
„Wer! Von wem sprichst du?"  
„Beinahe hätte er mich...mich geküsst...warum musstest du mich aufwecken, Vater? Es war wunderschön..."  
„Herbert!"  
Die Pistole ist auf das Opfer gerichtet. Doch es sind keine Kugeln darin. Leere Drohungen machen keine Angst, wenn die Beute ebenso leer ist.  
„Bleib hier! Ich hole jetzt den Arzt!"

Emsige Falter scharen sich um die Quelle des Lichts.  
„Und? Was ist nun mit ihm?"  
„Wird er sich erholen?"  
„Was hat er denn nun gemacht?"  
„Darf ich zu ihm?"  
„Ruhe!"  
Graf von Krolock schreitet zu der Gruppe um den Arzt. Die Falter wissen, wann Platz zu machen ist.  
„Nun, Doktor, darf ich jetzt fragen, wie die Untersuchung ausgefallen ist?"  
Graf von Krolock zieht den Arzt ein wenig weg von der Gruppe. Peinlichkeiten bleiben geheim.  
„Mit Verlaub, Exzellenz, die Dosis Morphium, die ihr Sohn geschluckt hat, ist kritisch. Es geht ihm ziemlich schlecht, ich weiß nicht, ob es gut gehen wird. Ich habe alles menschenmögliche versucht, doch um wieder Hoffnung zu machen, muss er die Nacht überstehen, dann ist das Schlimmste vorbei."  
Ein drohender Blick. Der Arzt schrumpft zusammen.  
„I-Ich...er wurde spät gefunden. Noch etwas länger, und er wäre mit Sicherheit tot. Ehrlich gesagt..." – noch kleiner – „...ist es ein gottgegebenes Wunder, dass er heute aufgewacht ist. Der Komazustand hat fast einenhalb Tage angedauert. Er muss wirklich robust sein, wenn er unmittelbar danach die Kraft hat, zu sprechen."  
„Gut. Und wie steht es mit...Sie wissen, dem _Problem_?"  
„Oh... „  
Menschen können so unterwürfig sein.  
„Nun er...er fantasiert. Redet die ganze Zeit von...äh...von einem _Tod_, den er anscheinen sehr materiell wahrgenommen hat...außerdem schreit er des öfteren...äh...in Fieberträumen..."  
„Was?" Augen aus Stein.  
„Er...äh...er..."  
„Wörtlich?"  
„Nun...Dinge wie: _‚Lass mich gehen, Vater!' _oder einfach nur _‚Hilfe!'_...aber, ähm, ich bin sicher, das sind nur Wahnträume und haben nichts zu bed..."  
„Danke sehr."

Noch dunklere Nacht. Ein einem einsamen Schloss ringt ein einsamer Mensch mit dem Leben. Denn er möchte gerne sterben. Doch das Leben gibt ihn nicht her.  
Irgendwo meint das Schicksal, sich erfüllen zu müssen. Darum sendet es einen Boten.  
„Vater?"  
„..."  
„Vater...warum kann ich nicht...nicht sterben...lasst mich doch...ah...Vater? Was tust du...nein...! Nein...! Lass mich...! Ah...nein..._aaaaaah_!"

In einem einsamen Schloss ringt das Leben mit einem einsamen Menschen. Denn es möchte ihn gerne behalten. Doch der Mensch ist kein Mensch mehr.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben...!"  
„Gestern noch blass und todkrank, und heute...! Du meine Güte!"  
„Was ist das?"  
„Ob der Arzt eine Wundermedizin gefunden hat?"  
„Schaut euch das an...! Da schreitet er, wie ein Prinz!"  
„Die Augen...oh Gott, die Augen, wie sie glänzen!"  
„Unheimlich!"  
„Was hat man mit ihm gemacht?"  
„Strahlend...so schön!"  
„Dabei ging es ihm gestern noch elendiglich schlecht!"  
„Hat er wirklich versucht, sich umzubringen?"  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen...seht ihn euch an!"  
„Tatsächlich...so schön und jung wie ein Gott!"

Auch der Verurteilte hat das Recht auf Aufklärung, bevor sein Urteil vollstreckt wird. Herbert von Krolock fordert dies ein.  
„Jetzt aber, Vater, erklär es mir..._was hast du mit mir gemacht?_ Diese..._Verwandlung_...was ist es? Ein Bund mit dem Teufel?"  
„Sei nicht dumm. Den Teufel habe ich nicht zu fürchten. Und du auch nicht."  
„Was ist es?" Wut. Warum zürnst du deinem Retter?  
„Sieh dich in den Spiegel." Das hämische Lächeln.  
Ein Spiegel. Blank poliertes Glas. Bekomm deine Seele vor Augen geführt.  
„Nein...ich..._ich habe kein Spiegelbild!_"

„Das ist kein Mensch!"  
„Wie _alt _ist er jetzt?"  
„Neunundvierzig!"  
„Oh Gott! Er sieht immer noch aus wie dreiundzwanzig aus!"  
„Das ist doch nicht möglich! Er...er muss im Bund mit dem Teufel stehen!"  
„Ein Monster!"

Klopf, klopf, and der Türe.  
„Darf ich hereinkommen?"  
„Mhm..."  
Ein alter Nachtfalter schwebt ins Zimmer.  
„Herbert...schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Danke, gut. Und selbst, Julietta? Wie war die Reise?"  
„Ach, anstrengend. Aber ich komme aus einem anderen Grund. Du musst schleunigst verschwinden."  
„Wieso? Was ist passiert?"  
Unruhe.  
„Die Leute sind misstrauisch. Sie...sind hochgradig alarmiert. Wegen dir."  
„Aha?"  
„Herbert! Es ist _gefährlich_! Sie planen, dich umzubringen!"  
„Ach? Das wird sicher lustig."  
„Hör auf! Was ist nur los mit dir! Du bist in Gefahr, hörst du!"  
„Warum wollen sie mich töten?"  
„Sie haben _Angst_ vor dir! Wegen deiner...deiner..."  
„Aha."  
Ein alter Falter wehrt sich nicht, wenn er angegriffen wird. Er hat nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
„Es ist süß von dir, Schwesterchen, dass du mich warnst. Aber warum? Du hast doch nichts zu befürchten."  
„Herbert! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!"  
„Tatsächlich? Also steht morgen eine Kutsche breit, die mich laut deinen Anweisungen sicher außer Land bringen soll? Und die unabsichtlich in eine Gebiet voll Räuber fährt, die dann Anweisung haben, mich umzubringen?"  
„Herbert! Was soll das?"  
Nervöse Furcht.  
„Ich höre gut, Schwesterchen. Du solltest deine Intrigenpläne nicht so laut im Schloss ausposaunen."  
„Aber Herbert! Ich habe nichts...ich würde das nicht gegen dich tun! Du bist doch mein lieber, kleiner...Bruder!"  
„Das, und ein Monster! Und das weißt du!"

„Herbert."  
Graf von Krolock betrachtet seinen Sohn.  
„Was ist, Vater?"  
„Wo ist Julietta?"  
„Wieso fragst du, Vater?"  
„Weil ich es wissen will."  
„Du weißt es doch."  
Ohrfeigen schmerzen. In der Seele. Was tun die, die keine Seele haben?  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, deine eigene Schwester zu töten!"  
Zwei Füchse. Das Kaninchen wurde gefressen.  
„Wie konntest _du_ es wagen, mich zu einem Monster zu machen, Vater!"  
„Schweig!"  
„Zu einem Monster! Hörst du? Ich bin ein _Monster_!"  
„Ich habe dich vom Tod zurückgeholt! Und das ist dein Dank!"  
„Zurückgeholt! Warum hast du mich nicht da gelassen?"  
„Herbert!"  
„Bei ihm! Und jetzt...kann ich...kann ich nie mehr..."  
Der Zorn des Jägers. Es gibt keine Beute.  
„Du bist geisteskrank! Ich hätte dich damals sterben lassen sollen, in der Tat! Warum musste ich ausgerechnet _dich_ verwandeln!"  
„Es ist deine eigene Schuld, Vater! Hättest du mich nicht...zu dem gemacht, was ich bin... Du wärst mich schon längst los!"  
Wenn hasst, liebt man.  
„Wieso...?"  
„Ich...ich hätte mich längst umgebracht."

_- An diesem Abend bemerkte ich zum zweiten Mal den Hang meines Sohnes zur Zerstörung. Ich war unendlich erbost darüber, mich in ihm zu erkennen. Denn genau wie ich zerstörte er sich selbst. -_

„Da! Das Monster!"  
„Tötet ihn!"  
Fackeln in der Nacht.  
„Ein Blutsauger!"  
„Er hat Julietta umgebracht!"  
„Tötet das Monster!"

Feuer treibt Ratten aus, sagt man. Weil sie Tiere des Unheils sind.

„Raus hier! Raus!"  
In der Not will man alles retten. Doch zu retten ist nur, was gerettet werden will.  
„Monique! Schnell! Lauf zu den Ställen!"  
„Mutter! Mutter, wo bist du!"  
„Hinaus, Yves! Um Adriane kümmere ich mich!"  
„Sie ist noch im Kaminzimmer, Vater!"  
„Nimm deine Frau, und flieh! Schnell!"  
„Aber was ist mit Herbert, Vater?"  
„Lass ihn, er wird es selber schaffen!"  
...  
„Feuer...vielleicht sollte ich...einfach hier bleiben...vielleicht kann mich Feuer töten..."  
_Hinaus._  
„Warum?"  
_Ich will dich nicht verlieren._

Herbert von Krolock öffnet die Augen. Es ist Nacht. Wie immer.  
„Herbert?"  
„Ah..."  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
„Ganz...ganz gut... Wo sind Monique und die anderen...?"  
„Sie sind alle umgekommen."

_- Er war alles, das mir geblieben war. Das Schicksal ist ohne Logik. -_

„Wie heißt diese Gegend, Vater?"  
„Transsilvanien."  
„Warum gerade hierher?"  
„Hier sind wenige Menschen. Und es gibt Unmengen von Vampirlegenden."  
„Ah."

Ein prächtiger Saal. Kein einziger Spiegel.  
Tanz ist die höchste Ausdrucksform des Körpers. Herbert von Krolock tanzt. Denn er hat viel auszudrücken.  
„Was tust du da?"  
„Oh, Vater. Ich tanze."  
„Du tanzt ziemlich laut."  
„Gefällt dir das Lied nicht?"  
„Doch...eines deiner selbst gedichteten, nicht?"  
„Ja."  
„Sing es ruhig noch mal..."

_„Steckt den Himmel in Brand  
Und streut Luzifer Rosen  
Die Welt gehört den Lügnern und den Rücksichtlosen_

_Reicht den Mördern die Hand  
Kriecht im Staub vor den Großen  
Die Welt gehört den Kriechern und den Gnadenlosen" _

* * *

_Na?_ -aufgeregt- Was ist das, hm? Alles verstanden in meinem Buchstaben-Salat? Ich hoffe, es ist mal einfacher zu verstehen... auch wenn der Erzählstil nicht ganz so gewöhnlich ist.

Bitte, bitte Kommis! Danke schön!


End file.
